saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yamagata Kyuwa
}} :Yamagata Kyuwa '(きゅわやまがた, ''Kyuwa Yamagata?) was one of the 10,000 players who was trapped in <>. He, however remained anonymous in the game. His identity was only revealed in <>. He used the name Zexxit in both SAO and ALO. :Zexxit is the leader of the guild <<Red Eye>> which existed in both SAO and ALO. :Zexxit was a Clearer in SAO and a Guild Leader in both SAO and ALO. Appearance Zexxit’s SAO avatar and real life appearance were never revealed. Only his ALO avatar was revealed in the series. In his ALO avatar, Zexxit had dark blue hair and pointy ears. His eye pupils were light blue and he had a pair of light blue semi-transparent wings on his back. He wore a formal Guild Leader’s outfit consisting of a white tunic lined with blue and white dress pants. He wore brown loafers on his feet. When in battle, he wears a blue robe over his clothes and a belt that holds his sword. Instead of loafers, he wears black steel-toed boots on his feet and black gloves on his hands. Personality In SAO, Zexxit was one of the few Guild Members who wanted to clear the 75th floor. This proves that he is a very brave individual. In ALO, Zexxit is proven to be a natural born leader. He can handle small problems occurring within the guild very well and dislikes arguing with his guild members. Zexxit is also a very dedicated person. He once went to a dangerous dungeon all by himself and came out unscathed, proving that he will do anything he can to get better at the game. Background Zexxit‘s Family was never revealed, but in real life, Zexxit has a younger sister and lives with his Mother. He has a close relationship with <<Komori Furukawa>> both in the VRMMO worlds in in Real Life. Chronology Sword Art Online Before playing SAO, Zexxit has just returned home from school. He chatted with his peers for a short while and soon put on his NerveGear. In SAO, Zexxit trained with his classmates before deciding that they would take a break in the real world. To their dismay, there was no ‘Log Out’ button in their Player Menus. Zexxit and his friends were then teleported to the Plaza where they were told that they would have to clear all 100 floors of the Aincrad in order to return home. Shortly thereafter, Zexxit formed the guild <> and invited all his classmates to join it. Unfortunately, it was disbanded towards the end of the <>. ALfheim Online Zexxit started playing <> shortly after the SAO incident when he discovered that it was the most popular game at the moment. He was drawn to the fact that players could fly around with their own pair of wings and wanted to experience what that would be like. Even though he wasn’t fully recovered, Zexxit started playing ALO after purchasing it. After a week of playing, he invited all of his peers to play the game with him. Soon, he reformed his <> guild <> in <>. He re-invited all of the Guild’s previous members and accepted new members from ALO. Zexxit soon became addicted to ALO and plays it everyday, checking on the guild and improving his stats. Relationships * Komori Furukawa * Kawada Akane Abilities None of Zexxit’s abilities were ever revealed. Equipment None of Zexxit’s equipment were ever revealed, but were proven to be sold to him by <<Komori Furukawa>>. 'Notable Achievements *Known Clearer *Respectable Guild Leader Gallery Trivia *Zexxit was created for the sole purpose of <> having an additional member that was revealed. *He is only an extra character and is not of big importance to the series. He is only significant in the life of <> Category:Male Category:SAO Player Category:ALO Player